Unforeseeable risk
by OnceUponAPenname
Summary: Wanda stares at him, her mouth dry and her mind blank of retorts. Her eyes opened wide, she keeps staring at Clint. The man who she was supposed to kill months ago. The man her brother died protecting. The man who made it his mission to watch over. The man who is so adamant to convince her she isn't a killer, for some reason. - Captain America : Civil War spoilers !


**A/N : '** _Damn Kadija! Back it again with the Clint x Wanda one-shot!'_ I had this idea stuck in my head and I'm so glad to have it laid down on paper. I'm really glad about how it turned out.

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **unforeseeable**

(ˌʌnfɔːˈsiːəbəl)

 _adj_

 _not able to be foreseen or known beforehand_

* * *

Wanda keeps her head down, her face hidden by the hood of her sweater. Beside her, Clint seems to be charming their way through the border. In fluent German, he makes the female controller giggle at one of his bad jokes. She returns both of their passports, blushing when Clint winks at her. Wanda rolls her eyes and slouches in her chair, propping her feet on the dashboard. Though relieved they had passed the border without an itch, she can't help but be tense, dreading the outcomes of Clint's actions. Of _their_ actions. She doubts Vision will ever trust again after the trick she had pulled on him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Wanda closes her eyes.

Clint pinches her leg, startling her and forcing her to sit up. She glares at him, red sparks swirling around her fingers. Clint is too focused on his driving to notice it. Taking a deep breath, she shakes her head, clenches and un-clenches her hands several times before sitting on them, as if sitting on them is going to solve anything. Clicking his tongue, Clint throws a quick look before at her before turning his gaze back to the road.

"You're being awfully quiet."

Uncomfortable, Wanda's hands leave their hidden place as she crosses her arms, staring through the window. She sighs.

"I am just tired."

Clint's skeptical expression tells her that he doesn't believe her. His brow furrowed, he drums his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Did I interrupt something, back there?"

"Why would you think that?" Wanda counters, hoping her tone doesn't betray anything she may be feeling.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're acting as if I was the one who kidnapped you and locked into an ivory tower - or in this case, mansion - instead of being the one who came to your rescue." Clint quips sarcastically.

"I have not been kidnapped and i did not need you to rescue," she snaps, glowering at him. "You should have left me there, I was there perfectly fine." _And everybody else was safe from me,_ she adds inwardly.

His jaw clenched, Clint stops at a red light and returns her glare. His blue eyes hold an icy and menacing spark instead of their usual mischievous and playful light. Wanda has to restrain herself from flinching and reminds herself she's not the one he's angry at. At least, she hopes she isn't.

"Yeah, I should've left you there. In fact, I should've brought a straightjacket and forced you into it to make sure you'd stay put, " he spits.

Wanda scoffs, chuckling humorlessly as she shakes her head and turns back to stare through the window.

"You should not have let me out. I had good reasons to be in there."

Clint's glare softens and is quickly replaced by a confused frown. The light goes back to green. Yet, the van doesn't move.

"When you say ' _good reasons',_ you're talking about Lagos, aren't you?"

Her silence seems to be the only answer he needs. Clenching her jaw, Wanda forces herself to remain impassive. From behind them, several drivers honk their horns, some even bypass their van. Wanda's pretty sure they should be moving. Being fugitives, she's also pretty sure they shouldn't attract attention to themselves. Yet, the van stays still.

"Wanda, look at me," Clint demands. Wanda shakes her head, "c'me on, kiddo, look at me."

Tears blur her vision and she does her best not to let them fall. She releases a trembling breath.

"You really should focus on the road."

Without tearing his eyes away from her, Clint steps on the gaz and smirks.

"I can drive with my eyes closed. Wanna see?" he teases, waggling his eyebrows.

He chuckles when Wanda throws him a blank look and mutters _'no, not really.'._ At the sight of her tears, Clint immediately sobers up and returns his gaze to the road, both of his hands gripping the wheel. They drive in silence - filled by Wanda's quiet sniffles every ten seconds - Clint speaks up.

"You know, Lagos wasn't your fault."

Again, Wanda scoffs. She looks at him in disbelief.

"Of course it was."

"Of course it _wasn't,_ " Clint denies, "unless you were one who threw a bomb at Captain America in the middle of a crowded street."

"People _died_ because of what I did."

"Rogers _survived_ because of what you did," he retorts without missing a beat.

" ** _People still died, Clint!"_ **

_"_ And people would've still die if you weren't there to deflect the bomb," Clint says, his calm voice clashing with Wanda's frenetic one. "Listen, I'm not saying their deaths don't matter, because they do. I'm saying that Tony was wrong to put you on house arrest. You're not to be held responsible for those deaths. Nor is Steve, or Sam, or Nat."

Wanda stares at him, her mouth dry and her mind blank of retorts. Her eyes opened wide, she keeps staring at Clint. The man who she was supposed to kill months ago. The man her brother died protecting. The man who made it his mission to watch over. The man who is so adamant to convince her she isn't a killer, for some reason.

Tearing her eyes away from him, Wanda leans her head onto the cold glass of the window and plays with her fingers. Not looking up from her hands, she says in a small voice.

"I'm an unforeseeable risk."

Clint snorts, making her look up at him in confusion. With a smirks, he looks at her.

"Trust me, _every single member_ of this team is an unforeseeable risk."

Again, Wanda has nothing to say back. So, even though she doesn't really believe him, she shot him a small smile. Clint's smirk softens into a smile. Then, clearing his throat, he pulls her hood over her head, tugging it so it covers her entire face. Shrieking, she pushes back his hands before taking the hood over. He laughs at her annoyed expression and disheveled appearance, leaning back into his seat. Clint can't help but waggle his eyebrows at her and restrains a shout of victory when he sees the corner of her lips twitch up.

"Clint?"

"Yes, Wendy?"

The lack of reaction at the nickname makes him slightly worry. From the corner of his eyes, he watches as she fidgets in her seat.

"Do you think Vision will forgive me?"

His heart ache at her vulnerability and hesitation. Clint grabs his hand and gives her a quick squeeze.

"He would be stupid not to."

Wanda squeezes his hand back and, to Clint's contentment, smiles her first genuine smile of the day. Letting go of her hand, he watches as she yawns loudly, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"We still got over an hour of road. You should get some sleep. I'll wake you up when you get there."

With a small groan, Wanda starts squirming in her chair, trying to get comfortable. She leans her head onto the window and lets herself drift to sleep, hoping that, when she'll wake up, everything will be better.

* * *

 **A/N 2 :** spoilers : things get worst! Please, leave a review below to tell me what you thought of it and I'll see next to time ! Bye-bye, cupcakes :)

K.


End file.
